Side Fic 1 For Second Chances
by Catra T. L. Heaveno 04
Summary: (These side fics. are almost like my deleted scenes, they are important to the rest of the story, Second Chances, but do not flow with the story. Each of these will be one shots that will fill in some of the things that are brought up but not made clear. They will be a mix of snippets, some long and some short. I hope you all enjoy).


Second Chances: Side fic. 1

(These side fics. are almost like my deleted scenes, they are important to the rest of the story, Second Chances, but do not flow with the story. Each of these will be one shots that will fill in some of the things that are brought up but not made clear. They will be a mix of snippets, some long and some short. I hope you all enjoy). Billa, Thorin, Fili and Kili wake up three months before they to start the quest. All remembering what had happened, and knowing that they had been give a second chance to get things right, but there is more to it than that. The blessing of the ancients of the is upon them, and all their kin. But who are these two new Istari and what is their connection to the two blue Istari and Gandalf?

Pairing/Shipping: , , , Dori/ Bofur/ Fem Nori Bilbo/Dis (Yes, there two Bilbos and they are twins)

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of J. R. R. Tolkien works and am making no money from this.

Billa and Frodo were the last to walk into the Valmar. They notice that all who had come with them were standing facing The Valar and Valier; speaking of all that had come about, and Manwe, Ulmo, Aule, and Mandos look grim as they nods and respond. All look up as they walk into view. They are greeted by Manwe, Varda, Aule, Yavanna, Ulmo and the rest of the Valar and Valier, but they are not the ones speak to them. By Gandalf and Radagast as well as ten or twelve young looking Istari stand watching them warily.

Two Blue clad Istari step forward and motion for them to come near. "Blessing be apon you Elf-friends, Frodo Baggins, who had once been Durin called Deathless. I, Catranel and my fellows Greet you and Billabo Baggins, who had once been Sara Daughter of Trali. You both have borne great burdens, and have endured much that needed not to be endured." Frodo shakes a no, and says. "I thank you, but I don't understand, and what does Durin the Deathless to do with who I am, and Who is Sara, Dauhgter of Trali and what does that have to do with who my Auntie is, and all that we have been through?" Out of the group of Youngish Istari four more stand by the two blue, one green, one red, one lilac, one golden yellow. They notice that as the lilac clad one smiles at them that it is Lord Elrond but he looks to be in early elfhood now, and speaks. "My friend, we can not show you that unless you choice to take the blessing that we offer to you and some of those dear to you." Billa speaks up. "My Lord Elrond, what is this blessing and how will it change things?" Elrond nods for the dark blue clad Istari to speak and they are both put in the mind of Arwen. "My brother Koushiero is right you must choice to be blessed or not before we can show you, but I can tell you of the blessing. We are the Ancients, the first Istari to waken, and would as Eru, Iluvatar, The Most High, Maker of All wills that you and those like you, who have been needlessly spent would if the two of you so choose be given our blessing of a second chance to do his will, and mend and help save, many and much that was needlessly lost. If you chose not to you be allowed continue here and heal, but a better healing would come from the blessing we give you, for hearts and souls not just your minds and bodies would be mended." The light blue clad Istari smile a sad smile at the green clad Istari, and Billa gasps. "Fili, Kili! Are you Fili and Kili?" The green Istari smirks, but does not say a word, and Catranel quirk an eyebrow with mischief in the eyes and smile that left no room for doubt in Billa heart. The Red Istari speaks to Elrond/Koushiero and he nods. "You see in us who we will be and who we were, but that is not who you see standing before you. We are not of this place and time. But what has caused the difference is not for you to know now. If you choose the blessing when the time is right you will know us as you have and also how you have not. The blessing that we would give will not take away your memories but give you back all you had lost and forgotten while keeping the ones you have now. It will be the same for the eight others who will wake with you in their times of waking. There is nothing you need to give up to receive this but your fear, bitterness, mistrust, faithlessness, hate and despair. What say you, which blessing will you chose, the lesser or the great blessing of Eru."

Frodo and Billa look at each other and take a deep breath and nodding. Frodo speaks in a shaky voice. "Will we wake at the same time, or at different times, and can we be told now who will waken with us." Dual the blue, (one in dark blue) looks to Manwe and Ulmo who both nods and smile brightly. She then look to Billa. "Billa with you will wake four of your company, Ori, child of Ri, Thorin, son of Thrain, Fili and Kili, children of Dis." Dual looks deep into Frodo's eyes and smile. "With you dear friend Frodo, Durin of your fellowship will wake Aragorn, son of Arathorn who is Elros, Gimli son of Gloin, Peregrin, child of Paladin, and Boromir, son of Denethor." At the last name Frodo smiles widely in relief and whispers as tears began falling on the halfling soon to be dwobbits cheek. "I will gladly receive this blessing, and with hope to save the friend I had failed. Even more so that he and I will better see and know how we both can fail, and that Pippin and Gimli hearts would not need to endure all that they once did will indeed be a blessing, Auntie Billa?"

Frodo looks to see her crying into Catranel's chest and her hand fisted in the green Istari tunic, both smiling warmly at her holding her close. "Of course I'll chose the greater. If I can help instead of harm. But what of Bilbo my brother." Catranel smiles. "Mine and Fili's Nada has his own blessing, but it is from another time, earlier than yours. He has three fellows, one that the you and Nada share, but it is not for you to know who Nada fellows are. You will know later when it is right. Are you ready? Billa, you will go first, and shortly after in the time that is here, but longer after in middle earth while Frodo, Durin waken." Both nod and close their eyes.

Billa opens her eye and binks in the predawn light. "I'm back, but when is it." She walks over to the wall calendar. "Wow, four and a half month until they showed up last time, that give me a lot of time to think and prepare." "It will but you will mostly will be seeing them sooner, and keep in mind that you and Bilbo helped in five years of Fili and Kili's rearing and are your blood brother son and brother daughter." Billa turns to see four of the Istari standing by her bedroom door. (It had been Kensheero the Red who spoke.) Billa smiles and then laughs. "More wonderful, wizards..what did I say." They all look put out an near tears. Trowanel the Green frowns. "Cat, do the people of middle earth truly not know what an insult it is to call true hearted Eru severing Istari, wizard?"

Catranel the blue sniffs. "Tthat one reason D and I do everything from the back ground. I do not know how our uncles take it so well." Billa holds her hands up grimacing. "I am sorry, for my lack of knowledge. Let this be the first thing I help mend. All Istari who sever The One are not wizards, and it is a painful insult to call them as such." They say in simi union and varying tones. "Forgiven, but please do not call me that again."

/

Ori walks down the hall hearing Fili and Kili scream as they woke from almost dying. A few minutes later she stops and watches as Fili and Kili run to Thorin's room hearing him scream. "NO BILLA SAVE THEM NOT ME! FILI KILI NO NO NOOOO!" Dis runs drawing her sword. Ori is not noticed by any of them as she slides to the floor remembering; she had woken alone and broken. /Ori gaps for breath as she looks wide eyed in terror around at her bed room in Ered Luin, angery tears streaking her face as she looks, and then she sees that and feels that she's really here, decadces back in time. It is the cold hours before dawn, and wraps a blanket around her as gets up looking at the calendar. "Four month to the day, before we met Billa. Thank you Eru, but am I to be alone in this. Why me? I am no one great. I am a scribe and warror, but ..." Seeing she was no longer alone she sit back on to her bed grabbing for her sling shot that was dragging from the navy and indigo clad woman's hand standing and leaning against her still closed door. "There no need to be afraid and you won't be alone for long. Billa awoke mid last month and now you. There will be eight others to wake. Some from your company and some from the fellowship, but you did not get to know them. You will most likely this time, I think. I am, Dual the Blue, and you, Ori daughter of Ri have been given the Blessing of the Ancients. The Most High has far bigger plans to bless you and grow you than, you would believe. It starts though with this second chance that few are given. You did not die, almost but not quite, and have been brought back to prepare and aid in the rebuliting and saving of many lives. Your heart asked for this as you waited for your life to end, am I right?" Ori was trembling and noding. "So what is the catch." Dual glares. "There is no catch. Eru gives and takes away, and he has given to you. Yes, there is responsibility that comes with it, but it is a prayer answered not and wish granted." Dual sigh and relaxes. "Maybe Sheero and I should have listen to our nana and been cold and hard like her and not listened to Eru's call on ours heart to help, and just turn a blind eye. Are you wanting to be back in Moria for Gimli to find you years later dead holding a book?"

Ori eye widen. "Your an Istari, one of the Ancients on top of that. I am sorry, I just did no how to feel. I am grateful, but what can I do?" Dual shakes head long black hair moving in soft wave, as she walk to stand smirking down at Ori knowingly. "You will know as time goes on. You and those blessed to awaken with you will know. It is a second chance after all..." With that Dual twirls her staff and walks through a portal."/ Ori feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Mim Ze, Did they wake you?" Dwalin helps her stand and notice how shaken she looks. "Ori you're didn't... they must not just be dreams that you've been havin then." Ori looks at Dwalin confused. "I listened at the door after Dis went in didn't you see me pass?" Ori frowns squeezing her eyes tight shut and then growls softly at Dwalin. "No, I was too wrapped up in my own pain and grief at hearing them scream. If I can help it Dwalin I will never hear in again. I will do all within the power that Eru gives me to stop those things that we had seen from coming to be." Dwalin looks shocked at fierceness in her face and in her broken voice as he pull her into his arms, holding her as she cries. "I am here Ori. Whatever the Maker has shown you, Thorin, Fili and Kili, I will be here to help all of you do what is needed."

Ori quirks an eyebrow talking into her best friend's chest. "Even if you lose part of your leg in the process?" Dwalin shakes his head smiling rueful at his best friend and unrequited love. "Ori, I would gladly lose my life to keep you all safe. Oww. What was that for." Ori hit him upside the head with her journal. Ori glares half playful over her shoulder as she walks down the hall. "Maybe that will help you keep in mind I want to live as long as I do, so don't get any stupid ideas in that battle hardened head of your."

Thorin smirks as he cause Dwalin to jump. "Looking a little to hard after her aren't you cousin. I for the life of me... Dwalin I need you and Nori to come with me today in case the rumors are true, but I think when you come back you should make her beads." Dwalin stares at Thorin as if head has six heads. "Thorin surely the dreams aren't that bad. That your telling me to jump ahead like that I mean... Ori is not even of age and...Dori and Nori will Kill me..." Thorin growls and then sighs. "They were far worse than you can think of, but I know this. If we are to overcome the dark days that are coming, our hearts will need to be whole, and none of us that are not bonded now will see the fourth age... If we fight what our heart needs to live, and I have enough elven blood to fade, so do Fili and Kili, and I would rather die quickly if I must die.. ... If you hurt Ori by fighting your heart Dwalin you will slowly kill her. I saw it." Dwalin looks away shaken. "So, I am not protecting her from myself by fighting it. I'll go talk to Nori now before we pack, and I think I'll tell to Dori after Ori is wearing my beads. Thank ye Thorin I... Thorin?" Thorin waves over his shoulder. "Do that, I have some last minute work of my own."

AN: If you have any question any plot holes in my multi-chapter fic Second Chances that you would like to see written about in a side fic. Let me know when you review, and will do my best.


End file.
